A Date-Officer Burgess Meets Officer Bonds
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Pre-Chicago PD. Rookie Kim Burgess passes through Lytton, CA, before starting her job as a Chicago cop. At the Blue Room bar, Sonny Bonds and his friends regale her and talk to her, and Burgess has a cozy night with the one she thinks is the best gentleman. Guess who it is?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Chicago PD, Police Quest,_ or any of their characters. NBC owns _Chicago PD_, and Sierra On-Line owns _Police Quest_.

**A/N:** _Police Quest_ took place in the late '80s and early '90s. _Chicago PD_ takes place in the 2010s. This is slightly AU, where I pretend that _Police Quest_ took place in the 2010s with _Chicago PD_. I also pretend that Sonny didn't have a relationship with Marie Wilkans in this story.

* * *

Work as a police officer in the Chicago PD looked very promising for Kim Burgess.

Sure, she had previously been a flight attendant, a job that didn't require any special strength to do. Someone had once told her that she was beautiful enough to pass as one of the sexiest attendants on American Airlines, and it sounded like a good way to make a living, too.

But in the last couple of years on that job, it just hadn't seemed like she did anything to help people in the country, and as fun as it was to be a flight attendant, Burgess felt that she could do so much more. That, and she was an ambitious young lady. Because of this, she would soon be going to Chicago, IL, to join the Chicago PD as a uniformed police officer. Her dream was to join a powerful Intelligence unit she had been told about that was headed by a strong-hearted, if somewhat volatile, man named Hank Voight. Burgess was sure that there, she could show the bad boys and girls not to mess with the good people of this great country.

At this time that she was thinking about this, Burgess had been to several parts of the country, and she was presently in southern California in the small city of Lytton. She was going out for a drink or a few, and had searched a map of the city for a good watering hole, finally settling on one called the Blue Room. She chose it because the reviews said it was very popular with off-duty cops, and she wanted a hard date with one that day. She had dressed in a semi-revealing dress with straps and a low neckline, and whose skirt went down to her knees; it couldn't hurt to attract the attention of the big boys with a little extra skin, as long as not too much.

* * *

Inside, there were an assortment of people at the tables and the bar. A large, fat, but handsome bartender was active behind the counter. A few tables had young men sitting at them with beers and friendly conversations going on. Burgess heard one of the men whistle at her.

"Woo, hoo!" he exclaimed. "Look who just walked in! One hot babe, if I ever saw one!"

"Hey, miss," said another one, "how'd you like to sit with us?"

Burgess smirked. "With you guys? I'm lucky if you're not party animals looking to have an affair!"

"It's all right," the first man said, "We're cops. And we're straight. We obey the law just as much as the citizens we encourage to obey the law."

Burgess' eyes lit up. "What a coincidence, I'm a cop, too!"

"Really?" they blinked. "We don't remember seeing your face at the Lytton Police Department."

"I'm not a Lytton cop, guys," she replied, "I'll be serving in the Chicago PD soon."

"Chicago?" one of them said. "Well, that's my home town! Come on, take a seat. I'll have Big Bobby come over to get you a drink."

Burgess grinned. She couldn't believe her good luck. There was one empty seat left at the table, and she took it.

"So, then, what's your name?" the first one who spoke asked.

"I'm Kim Burgess," she introduced herself.

"Hi, Kim," he said, "I'm Steve Jones. This is Sonny Bonds, and this is Keith Robinson. Keith is married, but he still likes to frequent this lovely watering hole sometimes, at his wife's discretion, of course."

"Nice to meet you boys," said Burgess, shaking each of their hands. "So, what's police work like here in Lytton?"

"Oh, it's usually been pretty quiet," said Sonny, "This is a quiet town. Quiet, and very peaceful. There have been times when we've had to deal with drug trafficking, though, and an old-fashioned hotel to the north of here called the Hotel Delphoria has often hosted illegal card games and other forms of illegal gambling. And of course, there's the occasional murder and burglary. But usually, it's limited to simply keeping the streets safe and protecting the fair people, although the Narcotics, Homicide, Burglary, and Vice units are still kept pretty busy just like the uniformed patrol officers."

"Sounds rough to me," said Burgess, "But I hear that Chicago has much worse crime than small towns like this." They paused as Big Bobby Lopez, a retired police officer and owner of the Blue Room, walked over to take her drink. The cops introduced them to each other, and Burgess ordered a martini. Bobby went back to the bar to pour the drink. When he came back with it, she offered him a tip.

"Hey, a two-dollar tip," remarked Bobby, "Thank you, ma'am. I like it when people who don't live in Lytton are as generous to me as people who do live here are."

"You're welcome, Bobby," Burgess smiled. Bobby went back to the bar.

"Anyway," Burgess continued, "I was once a flight attendant, and-"

"I'm not surprised, based on how gorgeous you are," Steve said with a grin.

"Uh, thank you, Steve," said Burgess, not appreciating the interruption, "I'll see to it that you get first dibs on what kind of uniforms I wore, and how high the skirts were. And I wasn't feeling entirely fulfilled as a stewardess, plus I have a lot of ambition, so I've decided to become a cop in order to do more for my fellow man and woman. But my dream is to enter the private Intelligence unit in the Chicago PD. It's the best place to go for a woman such as myself who knows she can handle the job better than some men can."

Keith whistled. "Woo! A spirited lady. Maybe I could write that down."

Sonny said, "It looks like you really have the guts to be a cop. Tell me, how do others describe your personality, besides us?"

"Oh, they say that I'm a feisty and sassy young lady with a heart of gold," said Burgess, "But I imagine the policemen (and policewomen) in Chicago will be tougher than I'm bargaining for in the department of… toughness. I hear that Detective Hank Voight, the leader of the Intelligence unit, is so rough sometimes that he can be half-supercop, half-maniac cop. In other words, he's really rough with people who piss him off, especially criminals."

"Yeah, I know that life is tough for any police officer," said Sonny, "and I've only been on the force for about five years, although I hear that I've been nominated for 'Officer of the Year' alongside an older officer named Joe Walters. But I've got soon good advice for you, Kim, if you want it. Firstly, at the police academy, give it all you've got, study in class, and learn to live with the physical pain you have to suffer in some of your exercises. Believe it or not, it'll save your life in dangerous situations."

"I'm more than prepared for any discomfort they may have for me to go through in the academy," Burgess said boldly.

"Good," said Sonny, "Secondly, listen and obey your superiors. I know that they sometimes treat you roughly if you're a little behind on your job. I _really do_ know that, because my sergeant has sometimes been on my back to write more tickets and be on time for briefings. It's just part of the job. You shouldn't take reprimands and rebukes from captains, lieutenants, sergeants, or even desk clerks as verbal abuse; they just have to keep you in line to make sure you do your job the way you're supposed to do it. And if you get bad enough to make them fire you, well, with occasional exceptions, that's usually your own fault, because a police force can't afford to have slackers among its ranks, although I _do_ still wonder how Morris Fudley gets away with taking so much shower time without ever being reprimanded, let alone kicked off the force."

"Thirdly and finally, it isn't just dangerous criminals with drugs and guns who you have to be careful around. That also includes traffic violators and other lesser criminals. Abuse is abuse, and you have to let it roll off your back. Officers get in trouble for verbally, and even physically, retaliating against bad-mouthed violators and crooks, because it's un-professional to do so."

Burgess lowered her head for a moment. "That won't always be easy for me. After all, as tough as I am, I'm not used to being regularly rebuked by my superiors. And it'll take practice to let people's bad mouths roll off my back, as you put it. But I'm not afraid. I know I can do this. I'm a cop. I'll keep in line with the rules, and one day, I'll be one of the best."

Sonny placed his hand on her hand. "I believe you. That's why I told you all those things. I see it in your eyes; it may not happen right away, but ultimately, you're going to make the Chicago PD proud. Come on, let's have a dance to the jukebox."

Burgess looked surprised. "A dance?"

Sonny smiled. "Sure," he replied, "There's nothing better to do, not just yet, anyway."

Sonny turned on a romantic song on the old jukebox, and he and Burgess danced to a slow tune. Steve looked envious.

"Hey, he's got my girl!" he said to Keith. "How come I always have to wait to lose my virginity?"

Keith chortled. "I don't know, Jones. I just don't know."

Burgess smiled at Sonny. "Your friend Steve is one woman-hungry young man."

"Oh, he's always like that," said Sonny. "He wants to lose his virginity before he turns thirty, and he's twenty-six right now."

"Well, in that case, he's still got plenty of time," Burgess said. Then she whispered in Sonny's ear, "You're not, by any chance, seeing anyone right now, are you?"

Sonny raised his eyebrows. "No, not exactly," he said. "Why?"

Burgess grinned a sultry grin. "I thought I'd show you my police uniform, with me in it. Then maybe, we can get out of our uniforms and, you know?"

Sonny was excited, but disbelieving. "You're joking, right?"

Burgess guided his hand to her low neckline, putting it on her breast, and then clandestinely reached inside his shirt and pinched his chest.

"You tell me," she said. "Cops can't always be wielding guns and wearing uniforms, now, can we? I, for one, need to take off my uniform sometimes."

Sonny swallowed.

* * *

For one night, in the Hotel Delphoria, Bonds and Burgess agreed that they had never slept in a better bed with a better person.


End file.
